Got You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ethan merasa gelisah. Ya, dia gelisah karena dia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Danny. Sejak di sekolah, Danny menghindar darinya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu. Belum reda rasa gelisah Ethan, Aiden memberitahukan bahwa Aiden akan membunuh Danny. Ethan tidak tinggal diam. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Danny dan Aiden?


**Got You**

**Ethan and Danny**

**Teen wolf is not mine. But i love the series ^^**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari tulisan ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan dan sebagai pelepas penat.**

* * *

Ethan tampak gelisah. Sudah berulang kali dia menghubungi nomor Danny namun tetap tak ada sahutan dari pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut. Ethan tidak akan gelisah seperti ini jika Danny menjawab panggilannya. Karena semenjak di sekolah, ada yang salah dengan sikap Danny. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang pasti. Dan sikap Danny yang seperti itu membuat Ethan sedikit gila. Bisa saja Ethan pergi ke rumah Danny dan meminta penjelasan. Tetapi Ethan tidak melakukannya karena ada suatu hal yang harus dia kerjakan bersama orang lain yang tidak terlalu dia ingat namanya. Mengerjakan tugas yang menyita waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Danny. Dan belum lagi, saudara kembarnya yang menghilang entah kemana setelah bel sekolah berbunyi.

_Nomor ada yang ada hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkuan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

"Sial!" umpat Ethan saat lagi-lagi nomor yang dihubungi dalam keadaan tidak dapat dihubungi.

Rasanya Ethan ingin membanting ponselnya ke lantai namun niat itu dia urungkan karena akan mengakibatkan dirinya tidak dapat menghubungi Danny.

Baru saja Ethan ingin menghubungi kembali nomor kekasihnya. Nomor yang sangat dia kenal menghubungi dirinya. Nomor saudara kembarnya—Aiden tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hm." Ethan menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada tak peduli.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Suara Aiden terdengar jelas di pendengaran Ethan.

"Apa? Ada hubungannya dengan Kali atau Deucalion? Atau yang lain?" Jika Aiden sudah berkata seperti pasti ada hubungannya dengan bos mereka.

Terdengar Aiden berdehem, menjernihkan kerongkongannya. "Iya. Ada hubungan dengan mereka berdua. Dan juga berhubungan dengan Danny."

Terlihat Ethan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksud dari semua ini? Ada apa hubungan antara Kali serta Deucalion dengan Danny? Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Ucapan Aiden terdengar rancu dan tidak dipahami betul oleh Ethan.

"Aku mendapatkan perintah untuk membunuh Danny. Karena menurut Kali, Danny menjadikan kelemahan untukmu. Kali kecewa dengan tugas terakhir kita. Tugas untuk membunuh Derek di rumah sakit. Kita gagal dengan tugas kita. Belum lagi, ulah Scott yang membuat gerah Deucalion." Aiden berkata dengan tegas. Suaranya terdengar tidak bercanda. "Danny adalah kelemahanmu."

"Aiden! Berani kau menyakiti Danny, kubunuh kau sekarang juga!" Bicara Ethan terdengar penuh ancaman.

"Tetapi itu harus aku lakukan. Kau lemah saudaraku. Kau penuh dengan keraguan. Kau tidak siap." Ucap Aiden. "Dan aku tidak menyangka rumah Danny begitu nyaman." Dengan sengaja Aiden memancing emosi Ethan.

Ethan menggeram. Rahangnya mengeras. "Aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Kau menyakiti Danny maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Atau Lydia!"

Perkataan Ethan bukanlah ancaman semata. Dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Membunuh adalah pekerjaan yang mudah dia lakukan. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang berharga bagi dirinya. Ethan bahkan akan melukai saudara kembarnya. Layaknya Romulus yang membunuh Remus demi apa yang dia impikan. Mungkin Ethan tak sampai hati untuk membunuh Aiden namun setidaknya Ethan akan membuat Aiden tidak pernah melupakan dengan apa yang akan Ethan lakukan nantinya.

Ethan dapat mendengar bahwa saudara kembarnya sedang tertawa di seberang sana. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, _my brother_." Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara sambungan yang terputus.

Sial! Pikiran Ethan tengah kacau. Nyawa Danny sedang dalam bahaya dan Aiden ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Apakah ini jawaban sikap Danny yang berubah dan menghilangnya Aiden saat pulang sekolah tadi. Seharusnya Ethan segera sadar dengan situasi macam ini. Tetapi semua terlambat. Danny dalam bahaya dan Ethan harus menyelamatkannya.

Bukankah Danny tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Dengan semua tugas yang diberikan Kali maupun Deucalion pada mereka. Danny hanyalah orang asing yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan Aiden berani untuk menyakiti Danny. Ethan harus bergerak cepat.

Dengan cepat, Ethan segera pergi menuju tempat Danny. Mengambil jaket hitam dan kunci motor. Setelah itu, Ethan benar-benar memacu motornya dengan cepat. Berharap Danny tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Sesampai di rumah Danny, Ethan segera menggedor pintu berwarna putih itu dengan keras. Berharap Danny mendengar dan segera membukakan pintunya. Harapan Ethan saat ini ialah Danny dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ethan dapat mencium dua sampai tiga _werewolf _yang berada di rumah Danny. Ethan merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Dia perlu waspada. Ethan mencoba untuk menggedor pintu itu kembali namun dia tidak mendapatkan respon.

Ethan mencoba untuk membuka kenop pintu. Kenyataannya rumah itu tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Ethan mengeluarkan cakarnya seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia perlu waspada. Bisa saja Aiden menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Ethan berkeliling rumah hingga dia mendengar suara rintihan yang terdengar jelas dari kamar lantai dua. Dengan cepat, Ethan segera menaiki lantai dua rumah Danny. Dia segera menuju kamar yang terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan.

"Danny!" Teriak Ethan bersamaan dirinya mendobrak pintu kamar Danny.

Ethan menatap wajah Danny yang penuh luka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Ethan terdengar khawatir dan marah.

Danny memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ethan memukul lantai kamar Danny dengan keras. Membuat sedikit retakan di sana.

"Ini tidak baik-baik saja. Pasti Aiden yang melakukannya." Ethan membawa Danny menuju tempat tidur. Berusaha untuk tidak menambah rasa sakit pada tubuh Danny. "Aiden pasti yang melakukannya. Pasti dia." Berulang kali Ethan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Tenanglah. Kau harus tenang." Danny membuka mulutnya, berusaha untuk keadaan tidak semakin memburuk.

"Tidak. Hal seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan memberi perhitungan pada Aiden." Ethan bergegas pergi namun tertahan oleh Danny yang mencengkram lengannya.

Danny menatap Ethan. Berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan emosi Ethan.

"Jangan pergi. Tetap di sini. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka ringan." Danny berusaha mencegah kepergian Ethan dari sisinya. "Kau harus tenang."

"Seharusnya dia tidak bisa tenang." Suara yang begitu Ethan kenal.

Terlihat sosok Aiden yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Danny. Aiden melipatkan tangannya. Ethan melihat betapa sombongnya Aiden yang berdiri saat ini.

Ethan melepaskan tangan Danny dari lengannya dan dengan cepat mencengkram baju Aiden dengan erat. "Kau berengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aiden hanya tertawa. Tawa mengejek. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau lihat! Danny terluka dan pasti itu ulahmu." Ethan bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Aiden.

"Hentikan Ethan!" Danny berusaha untuk mencegah pertengkaran saudara yang terjadi di kamarnya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia harus menerima perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan padamu." Geram sekali Ethan pada Aiden.

"Tidak Ethan. Jangan biarkan masalah ini menjadi penghancur hubungan di antara kalian." Danny berusaha untuk meredam emosi Ethan yang sedang meledak-ledak layaknya gunung api yang sedang meletus.

Ethan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi kepada Danny. Aiden harus menerima semua yang telah dia lakukan pada Danny.

"Maafkan aku Danny. Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, kepalan Ethan berusaha untuk mengenai rahang Aiden. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ethan menoleh dan melihat Scott menahan pukulannya. Sedangkan Stiles menahan tubuh Ethan dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku Scott! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ethan berusaha menyingkirkan Scott darinya seraya mempertanyakan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Kejutan." Scott menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ethan menatap bingung ke arah Scott dan berusaha menyingkirkan Stiles yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan Stiles atau akan membuat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok." Ancaman Ethan membuat Stiles melepaskan tangannya dari Ethan.

Ethan menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang kini sudah berkumpul di kamar Danny. Terlihat kekasihnya tidak terlihat sakit seperti tadi. Malah Danny tersenyum jahil padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Ethan melihat Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Scott dan Stiles yang sedang berkumpul di kamar Danny. Ethan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Emosi Ethan mulai surut dan tergantikan dengan kebingungan yang membutuhkan suatu penjelasan.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjelaskan semuanya ini? Aiden apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ethan pada saudara kembarnya yang terlihat begitu bahagia. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Menurutmu sekarang hari apa?" Danny balik bertanya pada Ethan yang kebingungan.

"Selasa." Agak ragu Ethan mengatakannya.

"Dan kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" Pancing Danny pada Ethan.

Cukup lama Ethan memikirkan segala sesuatu dipikirannya. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari suatu hal. Ethan dengan cepat menepuk keningnya karena melupakan hari berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti lupa." Danny berucap lagi.

Ethan salah tingkah ketika Danny mengatakannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Danny bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Ethan.

"Maksud semua ini?" Ethan masih mengejar pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Aiden merangkul pundak Ethan. "Ini kejutan yang telah aku dan Danny siapkan. Dan aku meminta bantuan pada Scott dan lainnya untuk membantuku mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Sial kau Aiden! Kau membuat jantungku ingin copot." Ethan meninju lengan Aiden pelan.

Semuanya tertawa menyaksikan tingkah dua saudara kembar itu. Dan satu persatu mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun Ethan yang kini bertambah usianya.

"Kau jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Ethan menyentil kening Danny.

"Aww." Danny meringis kesakitan. "Ini sakit tahu."

"Itu balasan karena kau mengerjaiku. Tetapi terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu." Ethan memeluk Danny sebentar

Danny menganggukan kepalanya. "Sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lukamu ini?" Ethan menyentuh memar yang berada di pelipis Danny.

Danny menoleh ke arah Lydia dan Allison. "Itulah kekuatan dari _make up_." Allison berucap dan Lydia memperlihatkan perlengkapan _make up_ yang mereka bawa.

Ethan tertawa. Menertawakan betapa paniknya dia tadi. Sungguh di luar dugaan kalau dia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Setidaknya Ethan berterima kasih karena di usianya sekarang, ada orang lain yang turut merayakan kebahagian ini. Bukan hanya Aiden saja.

"_I love you._" Dari dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam Ethan mengucapkannya.

"_I love you too." _Balas Danny.

Dan di hari itu, semua orang berbahagia. Merayakan pesta ulang tahun Ethan walaupun sempat terjadi ketegangan di awal. Dengan begitu, rencana Aiden dan Danny berhasil untuk mengejutkan Ethan di usianya sekarang. Tentu saja, Ethan menikmati semua ini. Terutama dengan Danny yang berada di sisinya. Dan di dalam pikirannya sekarang, Ethan sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuat kejutan pada Aiden yang berulang tahun besok. Dan Ethan pastikan itu Aiden akan merasakan hal yang sama.

**The end**

* * *

**Finally i made story about them ^^ I did it **

**After Derek and Stiles. I'm falling in love with both of them~ Ethan and Danny _**

**Oh My Gay! Why ? there are so many guy in the series with hot body. You will know what i mean kekeke~ But after all, i made it~ **

**And Scott, Relax~ I'll always with you darling~ *forget it***

**And the last! Sorry for my terrible english **


End file.
